My Beloved Daughter Can't Be This Adult
by Nadristi
Summary: Sakata Gintoki baru saja menyadari bahwa Kagura sudah 17 tahun. Dengan kata lain, Kagura sudah bertumbuh dewasa. Ia senang melihat pertumbuhan dan perkembangan gadis Yato itu. Namun, di sisi lain, Gintoki tidak mau itu. Gintoki terus menginginkan agar Kagura tidak akan bertumbuh dewasa. /badsummary /Mind to RnR?


Halo, Minna~ Saya kembali lagi ke dunia per-FF-an~ Dan di sini, saya mempersembahkan fanfic baru setelah sekian lama. Tenang saja. Fanfic yang lain nggak akan terabaikan, kok.

Ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom Gintama. Semoga menarik buat _readers_ sekalian~

* * *

 **My Beloved Daughter Can't Be This Adult  
**

 **(Ore no Itoshii Musume ga Konna ni Otonakute Wake ga Nai)**

 _Genre: Romance, Comedy, Family, Friendship_ **  
**

 _Disclaimer: Sorachi Hideaki_

 _Warning: alur nggak danta, slight yaoi, very very OOC, penataan bahasa kacau, dll._

* * *

Di pagi hari yang damai di sebuah kediaman dari pekerja _freelancer_ , terdengar suara muntah yang begitu merdu. Pemilik dari Yorozuya Gin-chan sekaligus pemilik suara muntah berumur dua puluh sembilan tersebut kini sedang membersihkan mulutnya. Ia merasa mual karena semalam minum-minum. Ini sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan bagi Sakata Gintoki.

Setelah agak tenang walaupun perut dan kepalanya tidak mendukung, Gintoki mengambil sabun cuci muka dan memberi busa di sekitar dagunya. Diambilnya pencukur. Mulailah ia mencukur beberapa helai rambut tajam di bagian bawah wajahnya.

"Sialan… mual lagi-URGGHHH!"

Walaupun sudah berhasil menahan, tetap saja gejolak kemualan dalam perutnya tak bisa dibendung lagi. Alhasil, busa di dagunya hilang tersapu muntah.

"Aaargh… sialan," rutuknya seraya memberi kembali sabun cuci muka.

"Aduh, aduuhh… pagi-pagi sudah muntah saja," keluh remaja tujuh belas tahun berambut merah yang datang dari kamar dengan penampilan kucel. Ia terlihat berjalan sambil mengucek matanya.

"Ah, pagi, Kagura," sapa Gintoki sambil mencukur calon kumis yang mulai tumbuh.

"Tak biasanya kau bicara seperti itu, Gin-chan. Tapi, terima kasih. Itu membuat ibu bahagia mendapat ucapan selamat pagi darimu, anakku," sahut Kagura mengambil sikat gigi dan pasta gigi.

"Aku tak ingat pernah dibesarkan oleh bocah ingusan seperti kau. Lihat? Bahkan belek dan ingusmu masih kelihatan. Mana ada ibu yang seperti itu?" balas Gintoki melirik Kagura dari sudut matanya.

"Aku ini _lady_ , bukan bocah seperti dulu, Kampret," ketus Kagura sambil membuka tutup pasta gigi dan mengoleskan isinya ke atas bulu sikat gigi. Sedangkan Gintoki membilas busa yang ada, setelah mencukur. Kemudian, mengambil sikat gigi dari tempatnya dan mengambil alih pasta gigi dari Kagura.

"Oi, Kagura," panggil Gintoki. "Aku tahu kau rakus, tapi berbagilah juga dengan orang lain. Pikirkan perasaan mereka. Masa' satu pasta gigi kau habiskan semua?" protesnya begitu ia tahu isi dari pasta gigi habis.

"Hah? Itu isinya memang sudah sangat sedikit, kan?" sahut Kagura sambil tetap menyikat giginya.

"Iya, tapi sisakan juga untukku, dong."

"Kukira kau sudah sikat gigi."

"Kau tidak dengar dari tadi aku muntah? Sini, aku bagi!"

Gintoki merebut sikat gigi Kagura dari genggamannya. Meski sudah berupa busa, Gintoki tetap mengambil beberapa agar bisa sikat gigi. Kagura terkejut. Dirinya yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya merebut kembali sikatnya. "Jangan! Itu banyak jigongnya! Balikin sini!" ketusnya.

"Bodo amat! Biarkan aku sikat gigi untuk hari ini!" balas Gintoki mengambil paksa sikat Kagura.

"Kau bersihkan saja mulutmu dengan muntahmu, Sialan!"

"Aku sudah melakukannya dari tadi! Andai kau merasakan apa yang kurasa, kau pasti tak akan bicara seperti itu!"

"BODOH! JANGAN BIKIN EMOSI PAGI-PAGI!"

Sikat kembali ke tangan Kagura yang diselesaikan hanya dengan pukulan dari Kagura. Wajah Gintoki sukses menancap di lantai kamar mandi. Tapi, Gintoki berhasil mendapat busa pasta gigi dari Kagura. Ia bangkit dan menyikat giginya dengan kepala dan wajah berdarah.

Setelah sikat gigi, Kagura memutuskan untuk mencuci wajahnya. Namun, begitu menekan kemasan sabun pencuci wajah, isinya tak ada sedikitpun yang keluar. Hanya ada udara di dalamnya menghembus keluar. "Gin-chan, kau ada sabun cuci muka? Bagi, dong," pintanya sambil meraih sabun cuci muka di dekat Gintoki.

"Begitukah caramu meminta? Aku belum menyetujuinya, lho," sahut Gintoki agak kesal.

"Aku tak butuh persetujuan darimu," kata Kagura cuek.

"Dasar bocah sialan…," rutuk Gintoki hampir mematahkan sikat giginya.

"Eh? Sudah habis?" gumam Kagura menyadari tidak ada yang keluar dari dalam kemasan.

Gintoki melirik. Ia berkumur dan mencuci sikat giginya. Kemudian mengambil alih sabun cuci mukanya. Menekannya dan keluarlah secuil cairan putih di atas telapak tangan Gintoki. Itu adalah sisa dari sabun cuci muka miliknya.

"Siapa bilang sudah habis? Masih ada begini," kata Gintoki.

"Iya, tapi bagaimana kau menggunakannya dengan secuil seperti itu?" tanya Kagura.

"Ya dipakai saja seperti biasa. Laki-laki itu harus menggunakan secara maksimal apa yang dia miliki. Termasuk urusan ranjang nanti," jelas Gintoki mengoleskan secuil sabun cuci muka ke wajahnya secara merata (dengan dipaksakan).

Kagura diam memandang sabun cuci muka dan pasta gigi mereka. Tak habis pikir, ia mengambil samponya dan sabunnya. Isinya sudah kosong. Begitu juga milik Gintoki. Menyadari harus berbuat sesuatu, Kagura menatap Gintoki yang sedang membersihkan wajahnya.

"Gin-chan, sepertinya kita harus belanja hari ini," usul Kagura.

"Hmm… iya, ya. Kebutuhan kita makin menipis," gumam Gintoki mengelap wajahnya. "Ya sudah. Sekarang kita mandi dulu dengan sabun batangan yang tersisa. Lalu, kita keluar sekalian sarapan," lanjutnya.

Kagura mengangguk. Mereka pun mandi bergantian. Setelah semuanya siap, Kagura dan Gintoki keluar dari Yorozuya. Sadaharu ditugaskan menjaga rumah. Gintoki segera mengeluarkan skuternya dari garasi. Setelah itu, mereka berdua berangkat ke restoran untuk sarapan.

Seusai sarapan, mereka berdua pergi ke supermarket untuk belanja kebutuhan sehari-hari. Mereka berbelanja cukup lama dan banyak. Sampai akhirnya, tak sengaja mereka berdua bertemu dengan Okita Sougo dan Hijikata Toushirou.

"Ah! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?!" seru Kagura terkejut melihat dua pria Shinsengumi sedang berbelanja.

"Melihat saja kau tidak tahu, China?" balas Sougo dingin. "Aku sedang menemani anjingku belanja kebutuhannya," lanjutnya menunjuk Hijikata di sampingnya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil anjing, hah?!" ketus Hijikata.

Kagura menghela nafas. "Aku bosan melihat wajahmu terus. Cepatlah mati, Sadis!" rutuk Kagura menyumpahi.

"Aku lebih parah. Kenapa setiap melihatmu membuat jantungku berdebar…," balas Sougo dengan wajah polos dan datar. Namun, kalimatnya itu membuat jantung Kagura berdebar kencang. Pipinya bersemu dan matanya berbinar.

Gintoki dan Hijikata hanya bisa melihat mereka dalam diam dan tatapan menjijikkan. Mereka berdua tak menyangka seorang yang sadis seperti Sougo pun bisa menggombal juga. "Oi, oi. Ada apa dengan bocah itu? Tiba-tiba jadi tukang gombal begitu? Asal dia tahu saja, umurnya masih belum cukup untuk menggombali anak gadisku, ya!" tukas Gintoki.

"Kenapa malah kau yang sewot?" gumam Hijikata heran.

"K-k-k-kenapa kau malah menggombal?! B-b-bukannya aku senang atau apa, ya! A-a-aku sama sekali tidak senang digombali orang sadis sepertimu!" sangkal Kagura.

"Siapa yang menggombal? Jantungku berdebar bukan karena suka atau apa. Yah, mungkin aku kena serangan jantung tiap berte-"

Sougo sukses melayang menembus dinding supermarket. Kagura sebagai pelaku dari semua itu hanya mengatur nafasnya dan mengembalikan debaran jantung serta semburat merah muda di pipinya yang terbuang sia-sia. Dia jadi malu sendiri. Padahal sudah sering dia diberi harapan palsu.

"Ayo, Gin-chan! Kita bayar, lalu pulang!" seret Kagura paksa.

"Tu-tunggu! Aku belum ambil susu stroberi!" kata Gintoki. Ia tak bisa melawan tenaga Yato milik Kagura.

Begitu melihat antrian salah satu kasir kosong, Kagura langsung berlari ke sana. Gintoki turut dibawa olehnya. Setelah proses membayar secepat kilat itu, mereka berdua menaiki skuter dan melesat menuju Yorozuya.

"Oi, aku belum membeli persediaan sukonbumu dan susu stroberi!" seru Gintoki sambil menyetir.

"Diam saja kau, Botak!" ketus Kagura.

Gintoki mendecak kesal. "Kau ini kenapa, Kagu-"

Ia tercengang saat menoleh dan mendapati wajah gadis yang bagaikan anaknya sendiri itu memerah. Seperti kepiting rebus. "Ka-Kagu-"

Kagura melirik ke arah Gintoki. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Sejenak kemudian, ia terkejut melihat Gintoki menatap ke arahnya. "A-apa…?! Apa yang kau lakukan, dasar bodoh! Lihat ke depan!" kata Kagura menyadari Gintoki terus melihatnya.

"Eh? Aah… iya…. Aku lupa…," sahut Gintoki yang segera melihat ke depan. Ia juga tidak sadar kalau saat ini ia sedang menyetir skuternya.

Siluet wajah Kagura yang memerah dan mata berkaca-kaca itu terus terputar di pikiran Gintoki. Seakan _tape_ rekaman yang disetel berkali-kali hingga menunggu waktunya rusak. Bersamaan dengan itu, dadanya terasa panas. Debaran tak menentu yang menjadi faktor rasa panas membara.

* * *

Pagi-pagi, Gintoki sudah mencium aroma yang sangat wangi. Bau itu berhasil membuat sang pemilik Yorozuya untuk bangun. Seolah mendapatkan alarm yang baru. Ia berusaha keras untuk beranjak dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Walaupun sempoyongan.

"Ah, pagi, Gin-chan!"

Sebuah suara nyaring menyambutnya dengan gembira. Pria berambut silver itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia nampak tercengang melihat penampilan remaja tujuh belas tahun di depannya. Sangat tidak seperti biasanya. Terlihat lebih… cantik? Manis?

"Ka-kau… ada apa ini? Tumben kau sudah bangun. Dan lagi… kau masak?" tanya Gintoki menghapus ilernya.

Kagura mengangguk. "Iya! Hari ini adalah hari yang spesial untukku!" jawabnya antusias.

"Karena itu kau memakai baju bagus?" tanya Gintoki.

"Benar! Ini baju yang papi kirimkan sebagai oleh-oleh! Bagus kan, selera papiku?!" jawab Kagura. Semakin diperhatikan, senyumnya semakin lebar.

"Memangnya ada apa hari ini?" Gintoki yang rasa penasarannya belum terjawab bertanya lagi.

Kagura tidak menjawab. Ia hanya cengar-cengir gugup. Sesekali melihat ke arah jam. Selang lima menit kemudian, perempuan itu berdiri. Beranjak keluar sambil membawa masakannya terburu-buru. Entah mengapa, hal itu membuat Gintoki semakin ingin tahu dan kesal di saat bersamaan. Pertama, ia tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Kedua, Kagura tidak berpamitan dulu padanya.

Demi menjawab rasa ingin tahu yang berselimut dalam hatinya, Gintoki cepat-cepat mandi. Ia buru-buru menyusul Kagura yang sudah jalan duluan. Dari belakang, mata rubinya terus tertuju pada punggung Kagura. Tak dipedulikannya orang-orang yang membicarakan dirinya.

 _Ada apa denganku?! Kenapa aku begitu bangun langsung mandi dan mengikutinya?! Ini bukan diriku saja! Seperti Sakakibara yang menguntit Misaki Mei saja! Lebih baik aku menguntit Ketsuno Ana daripada bocah itu!_ Batin Gintoki berdebat sendiri.

"Sialan… seharusnya aku sedang bertugas hari ini. Tapi, gara-gara penasaran, aku jadi harus mengawasi Sougo…."

Sebuah suara yang dikenal merasuki gendang telinga Gintoki. Gintoki menoleh ke tiang listrik di sampingnya. Pemuda berambut hitam sedang menyembunyikan wujudnya di balik tiang listrik. Sama seperti Gintoki.

Gintoki mendecak. "Kenapa dari semua orang di dunia ini, malah kau yang bertemu denganku, hah?! Pulanglah! Di saat penting begini aku tidak mau melihat wajah jelekmu!" protesnya.

"Justru itu kalimatku, Bego!" balas Hijikata menggigit rokoknya greget. "Kau sendiri apa?! Sedang menguntit anak gadismu pergi kencan dengan Sougo? Mesum sekaliiii…. Tak tahu maluuu…. Jangan sampai berakhir seperti Oni Chi Chi, lho," ledeknya.

"Kampret! I-ini tanda aku peduli dengan anak perempuanku, sampai-sampai aku tidak mengizinkannya pergi dengan laki-laki lain! Sebelum dia dewasa, aku tak akan mengizinkannya pergi berdua bersama laki-laki!" balas Gintoki.

"Tak usah terlalu protektif, lah. Kau apa? Ibunya? Dia sudah tujuh belas tahun sekarang. Biarkan ia di masa muda ini bebas melakukan apa yang ingin dilakukannya," entah mengapa mendadak Hijikata memberikan nasihat tak bermutu.

"Dia perempuan! Berbeda dengan anakmu, Sougo! Karena perempuan itulah, aku harus menjaganya benar-benar!" sahut Gintoki.

"Aku tidak sudi punya anak sadis seperti dia!" sangkal Hijikata sambil mrlihat kembali ke arah depan. "Ah, gawat! Gara-gara kau bicara terus, kita kehilangan jejak! Mereka pasti sudah sampai di taman!" serunya seraya berlari menyusul jejak Sougo.

Gintoki ikut berlari di belakang Hijikata, walaupun sebenarnya ia tak mau terus bersama wakil ketua setan itu. Namun, ini demi Kagura. Tanpa membutuhkan waktu lama, dia sudah berada di sebuah taman. Hijau, bersih, dan menenangkan. Itulah kesan pertama yang didapat oleh Gintoki dan Hijikata.

"Aku tak tahu ada tempat seperti ini di Kabukichou," gumam Gintoki.

"Bodoh! Kau sembunyi, sini!" bisik Hijikata setengah berteriak dari balik pohon.

"Hmph, aku tak sudi bersembunyi di pohon yang sama denganmu," tolak Gintoki mentah-mentah.

"Tidak usah sok menolak begitu dam cepat ke sini, Keriting! Nanti kau ketahuan!" bisik Hijikata menarik paksa Gintoki.

"Dibilang aku tidak ma-UWAHHH!" Tarikan dan genggaman wakil ketua setan Shinsengumi sangat kuat. Gintoki tertarik dan jatuh dalam pelukan (?) Hijikata. Walau tidak bisa dibilang pelukan juga, sih.

Posisi yang kian membuat semua yang melihat salah paham. Gintoki berada di atas Hijikata yang sedang terlentang. Bahasa fujoshinya, Gintoki adalah seme, sedangkan Hijikata adalah uke.

"Wa-wajahmu terlalu dekat, oi!" protes Gintoki.

"Justru itu kalimatku! Minggir kau! Jijik aku lihat bibirmu yang begitu dekat!" balas Hijikata.

Tanpa mereka sadari, beberapa orang fujoshi dekat situ sibuk mengambil foto mereka berdua. Disertai imajinasi yang begitu hebat dan liar. Ditambah pula mata berbinar-binar, melihat situasi yaoi _in real life_.

"Sini saja yuk, makannya!"

Suara nyaring begitu familiar membuat Gintoki segera bangkit. Matanya tertuju pada perempuan tujuh belas tahun bersama lelaki bawahan Hijikata. Di saat bersamaan, para fujoshi bubar dengan perasaan senang sekaligus kecewa, karena OTP mereka tidak berlanjut ke tahap selanjutnya.

"To-Tosshi! Itu ada mereka!" bisik Gintoki memukul punggung Hijikata yang juga bangkit.

"Jangan panggil aku 'Tosshi'!" celetuk Hijikata. "Ah, itu mereka," gumamnya.

"Tch, sudah kuduga mereka bermesraan di sini! Aku akan membawa Kagura pulang," keluh Gintoki seraya berjalan keluar dari persembunyian.

"Bego! Jangan ke sana! Kau menghancurkan momen mereka lho!" cegah Hijikata.

"Tapi aku tidak sudi dia bermesraan dengan si sadis itu," bantah Gintoki.

"Kutraktir _parfait_ nanti."

"Oke," dengan mudahnya disuap menggunakan _parfait_ , Gintoki kembali ke tempat sembunyi.

Kagura dan Sougo terlihat duduk berdua di bawah pohon rindang. Beralaskan rumput hijau tebal. Keranjang makanan yang dibawa Kagura dibukanya. Bau masakan harum semerbak. Ia mengeluarkan isi dari keranjang itu dan memberikannya pada Sougo. Pria berwajah imut-imut nan sadis tersebut menerima dan melahapnya.

"Enak?" tanya Kagura.

"Rasanya seperti makanan anjing," jawab Sougo sambil mengunyah.

"Bodoh! Kau tidak bisa menghargai masakan perempuan, ya?!" ketus Kagura menggebuk Sougo.

"Sougooo!" jerit Hijikata dengan suara berbisik.

Kagura terlihat menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Sougo menatap wajah Kagura sejenak. Kemudian mengambil makanan dari dalam keranjang. Lalu mengambilmya lagi. Lagi, dan lagi. Kagura hanya bisa melongo melihat di keranjangnya sisa dua buah kue.

"Jadi… enak?" tanya Kagura memastikan.

"Tidak sama sekali," jawab Sougo dingin.

Namun, kata-kata Sougo sangat bertolak belakang dengan perbuatannya. Membuat Kagura menyadari arti dari balik semua itu. Ia ikut memakan makanannya hingga habis. Setelah itu, mereka bersenda gurau.

*Kagura bersikap tidak seperti biasanya," gumam Gintoki.

"Sougo juga," gumam Hijikata.

"Kalau Okita mah, dia sadis seperti biasanya," sahut Gintoki. "Kalau Kagura… dia tidak ada tsun-tsun nya hari ini. Hanya ada dere."

"Gadis China bukankah seperti biasanya?"

"Bodoh. Kau tidak memerhatikan dia ketika animenya tayang? Dia selalu menjadi heroine tsundere! Seiyuu nya saja disebut-sebut sebagai Queen of Tsundere!"

Tepat setelah Gintoki membalas, suasana menjadi tegang. Sudah tak ada orang lagi di sekitar mereka berempat. Kagura dan Sougo juga saling diam. Gintoki dan Hijikata ikut diam mengamati.

"O-oi, ada apa dengan suasana ini? Kenapa rasanya tidak enak sekali?" bisik Gintoki.

"Jangan-jangan…," Hijikata melirik ke arah Kagura yang nampak sedang mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya.

"A-aku… aku suka kau! Jadilah kekasihku!" ucap Kagura.

Jelas ini membuat kedua bapak (?) di balik pohon dan Sougo terbelalak. Bapak mereka hanya bisa menganga, terbelalak, sambil menjerit, "EEEHHHHHHHH?!" dalam hati.

Situasi semakin menegangkan. Gintoki dan Hijikata dibuat berdebar penasaran olehnya. Ini memang benar-benar bukan Kagura yang biasanya! Di satu sisi, ada yang berharap Sougo menolaknya, karena dirasa anak gadisnya belum cukup umur untuk pacaran. Di sisi lain, ada yang berharap Sougo menerimanya, karena dirasa mereka sudah cukup umur.

Sougo menghela nafas panjang. "Jadi alasanmu mengajakku ke sini karena ingin mengucapkan itu?" tanyanya. "Asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak tertarik menjadikanmu kekasih. Lagipula, aku sudah punya pacar sejak dulu."

Jawaban itu menohok Kagura. Ia terdiam. Menunduk. Gintoki merasa kasihan dengan anak gadisnya yang baru saja ditolak mentah-mentah. Padahal baru saja mereka bersenang-senang. Dan secepat inikah semua itu menghilang? Seperti mimpi.

"Be-begitu… maaf, ya. Aku sudah berkata yang tak perlu," ucap Kagura seraya berdiri. "A-aku baru ingat ada urusan. Aku pergi dulu," pamitnya seraya membawa keranjangnya. Ia berlari, beranjak dari situ. Sougo menghela nafas panjang, sebelum kemudian ia ikut pergi dari situ ke arah berlawanan.

Hanya tersisa Gintoki dan Hijikata sekarang. Berkat kejadian itu, Gintoki tak berkata apa-apa. Ia yang biasanya paling ribut, kini membisu. Ia merasa sangat bersalah telah berharap seperti itu. Ia senang, sih. Tapi, melihat Kagura langsung pundung membuatnya menyesal.

"Kalau kau khawatir, kejar saja dia," akhirnya Hijikata angkat bicara, seraya berdiri dan mengisap rokoknya.

"Kau sendiri? Tidak mengejar Okita?" tanya Gintoki.

"Tak perlu," jawab Hijikata. "Nanti kalau ada waktunya, aku akan menanyakan hal ini. Karena setahuku, Sougo tidak punya pacar," lanjutnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari situ.

Gintoki memandang sebentar punggung Hijikata. Walaupun sering bertengkar, ia tidak tahu kalau pria itu memiliki sisi yang baik seperti ini. _Oni no fukuchou_ , Hijikata Toushirou. Gintoki tidak menyangka orang itu juga seorang tsundere.

* * *

Tanpa terasa, hari menjelang malam. Pria bermarga Sakata lebih memilih duduk diam di Yorozuya. Sejak kejadian siang tadi, pintu kamar yang biasanya terbuka, kini terkunci rapat. Gintoki tahu anak gadisnya ada di situ. Namun, ia menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk datang dan menghiburnya. Kalau tidak begitu, mungkin orang ini sudah babak belur dipukuli Kagura.

Sedangkan Sadaharu hanya bisa mengaung-ngaung depan pintu kamar. Kakinya terlihat seolah menggapai-gapai Kagura. Tatapannya nampak sedih. Gintoki bahkan kagum dengan anjingnya sendiri. Ia sangat mengerti perasaan majikannya. Melihat Sadaharu yang sedih dan merasa terganggu dengan aungannya yang berisik, Gintoki segera beranjak. Dihampirinya pintu kamar.

"Oi, Kagura. Buka pintunya. Aku ingin bicara denganmu," ucap Gintoki.

Tak ada jawaban. Sadaharu dan Gintoki diam menunggu sahutan Kagura. Namun Kagura tetap tidak menyahut. Ingin rasanya Gintoki mendobrak pintu bersama Sadaharu. Tentu saja niat itu tidak terlaksana. Pintu yang rusak akan membuat sisa uangnya melayang pergi dari dompet.

"Kagura, ayo buka. Aku tahu kau punya masalah. Aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik," bujuk Gintoki.

Butuh waktu lima belas detik, hingga pintu kamar terbuka. Menampilkan Kagura yang sudah memakai piyama ungunya, mata sembab, dan rambut berantakan. Masih terdengar isakan tangis dari bibir merahnya. Bekas air mata tertangkap jelas di kedua pipinya. Walaupun sudah tahu matanya merah, tangan Kagura masih saja menguceknya.

"Gin… chan…," panggilnya pelan. Air mata yang sudah mengering kembali menggenang. Melihat sosok ayah yang menenangkan ada di depannya. "Gin… chan…. Gin-chaaannnn!" serunya seraya memeluk Gintoki erat.

"Gin-chaaannnnn! Si Sadis itu… si sadis itu…! Dia… dia menolakku! Cara menolaknya… hiks… dingin sekali! Ti-tidak sekalipun… hiks… ia… mengucap maaf padaku! Sakit, Gin-chan! Aku… aku sangat mencintainya! Huwaaaa! Gin-chaaannnn!"

Gintoki tidak menyangka tiba-tiba Kagura memeluknya. Dengan kagok, dielusnya rambut panjang anak gadisnya. Sedangkan Kagura menangis sambil menyebut-nyebut nama ayah angkatnya di bumi. Tiba-tiba saja, perasaannya begitu lega dan ringan. Tangannya tak lagi kagok menyentuh rambut dan punggung Kagura. Dia merasa, dirinya saat ini adalah satu-satunya yang bisa Kagura andalkan.

* * *

Beberapa makanan di meja sudah ludes dilahap Kagura. Kini gadis itu bersendawa. Membuang angin dari dalam tubuhnya. Ia nampak lebih santai daripada sebelumnya. Masalah yang dialaminya seolah tidak pernah terjadi.

" _Gochisousama…_ ," ucap Kagura.

"Sudah tenang, kan? Nah, ayo kita pulang," ajak Gintoki seraya beranjak dari restoran sekutar situ. Sebelumnya, ia mampir ke kasir untuk membayar semua makanan yang dilahap Kagura.

Mereka pun berjalan pulang. Kagura hanya menunduk dan tidak berbicara. Karena canggung memulai pembicaraan, Gintoki juga diam sambil meratapi dompetnya yang semakin menipis.

"Aku tahu Gin-chan dan Pangeran Mayones mengikutiku tadi," celetuk Kagura. Kini suaranya nampak lebih tenang.

"Eh?! Ketahuan?" Gintoki terkejut.

Kagura menghela nafas. "Bagaimana tidak ketahuan? Kau ribut terus dengannya di balik pohon. Bahkan sampai membuat para fujoshi berdatangan," sahutnya.

"Aahhhh… lupakan saja itu. Itu menjadi kenangan terburuk di hidupku…," kata Gintoki. "Tapi, yang terpenting, syukurlah. Ada restoran yang masih buka tengah malam begini. Kalau tidak ada yang buka, aku bisa bingung mengatasimu menangis yang tak henti-hentinya," Gintoki berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Terima kasih, Gin-chan, sudah membawaku makan. Memang ya, makanan itu bisa menenangkan hati yang sedang sakit!" sahut Kagura begitu senangnya.

"Tak usah berterimakasih. Sudah sewajarnya aku berlaku begini. Nanti ayah botakmu bisa membunuhku jika ada apa-apa terjadi padamu," kata Gintoki seraya menaiki tangga menuju Yorozuya, disusul Kagura di belakangnya.

Setelah membuka pintu, mereka berdua pun masuk. Begitu mereka sudah di ruang tengah, tiba-tiba saja Kagura memeluk pria berambut silver itu dari belakang. Gintoki terkejut sekali mendapat serangan mendadak. Pikirannya mulai mengarah ke "macam-macam hal" karena dada kenyal dan besar Kagura menyentuh punggungnya.

"Ka-Kau…!" seru Gintoki dengan muka memerah, seperti dimabuk sake yang biasa diminumnya.

"Terima kasih, Gin-chan…. Kau sudah menjadi pendengar semua curhatanku…. Kau sudah menraktirku makan…. Terima kasih…," ucap Kagura memeluk semakin erat. Tanpa kekuatan Yato tentunya.

"A-a-aku sudah tahu! Ma-makanya, lepaskan aku-"

"Dan… maaf ya, Gin-chan. Aku sudah menangis sejadi-jadinya tadi. Aku juga sudah membuatmu kerepotan hingga membawaku ke restoran…. Aku janji aku tidak akan menyusahkanmu lebih dari ini. Jika kau mau menyalahkan seseorang karena dompet menipis, salahkan si sadis itu," ucap Kagura.

 _Yha, akhirnya nggak enak banget, sih_ , batin Gintoki. Padahal suasana sudah bagus. Dan kalimat terakhir Kagura menghancurkan suasana tersebut.

Gintoki berbalik. Menghadap Kagura. Memegang kedua pundak anak perempuannya dengan kuat. Menatap mata biru muda besar miliknya lekat-lekat. Semburat merah muda tersurat di kedua pipinya. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau jangan minta maaf. Sejujurnya, aku senang akhirnya kau mengandalkanku. Justru aku yang berterimakasih, karena telah bergantung padaku," balas Gintoki seraya menghapus air mata Kagura yang menetes. "Asal kau tahu saja, ini bukan salah siapa-siapa dompetku menipis. Aku rela uangku habis demi membuatmu senang lagi."

Kalimat terakhir Gintoki membuat Kagura merona. Perempuan itu merasa senang sekali mendapat pernyataan seperti itu. Ia tersenyum. "Aku bersyukur Gin-chan ada di sisiku," ucapnya.

Jantung pria bermarga Sakata itu berdebar kencang. Senyum Kagura adalah satu-satunya yang mampu membuat jantungnya kehilangan resonansi. Tanpa ia sadari, tangannya sudah melingkari tubuh Kagura. Memeluknya erat. Seolah dahulu pernah hampir kehilangannya.

"Gin-chan?" panggil Kagura.

Tak dihiraukan panggilan Kagura terhadapnya. Dia tetap membenamkan kepalanya di antara surai halus milik Kagura. Meresapi aroma sampo yang digunakannya. Jantungnya semakin berpacu cepat. Darah mengalir ke bagian wajahnya lebih banyak. Seakan dimabuk sake mahal yang mana Gintoki tak sanggup membelinya.

Di malam yang telah larut, seorang pria pemilik bisnis Yorozuya Gin-chan itu menyadari sesuatu. Meskipun sosoknya sudah tumbuh dan berkembang, bukan berarti anak gadisnya benar-benar dewasa. Bukan berarti ia tak membutuhkan dirinya lagi. Pria itu sangat bersyukur. Bahwa Kagura masihlah Kagura yang dulu. Yang masih bergantung pada dirinya.

Dan ia berharap di malam bulan purnama itu, agar Kagura tidak akan bertumbuh dewasa lebih dari ini.

.

.

.

"Ah, gawat. Aku lupa menagih janji polisi sialan itu, untuk menraktirku _parfait_ ," gumam Gintoki.

-FIN-

* * *

Huwaaa... saya nggak tahu lagi apa yang saya tulis! Niatnya mau bener-bener nulis fanfic GinKagu, malah pake ada _pair_ OkiKagu dan GinHiji!

Iya, sejak saya ngikutin Gintama, saya udah fix bener-bener untuk nge _ship_ GinKagu! Mereka tuh, kawaii banget tau gak, sih. Saya ga peduli Gintoki dicap pedo gara-gara dipasangin ama Kagura. Karena bagi saya, cinta itu nggak mengenal umur /wut

Tadinya saya mau nambahin momen GinKagu di sini, biar _romance_ di antara mereka berdua kerasa. Tapi, apa daya, saya malah bikin mereka kayak sebatas _father-daughter_... Yaudah lah, yha. Anggep aja cara bermesraan mereka begitu.

 _Hai_ , _arigatou gozaimasssuuu_ yang udah bersedia baca sampe akhir. _Mind to RnR?_


End file.
